


Neopolitan, the story of a criminal

by Adaira17



Series: Chronicles of two dimensions [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Father-Daughter Relationship, Mentioned Adam Taurus, Mentioned Blake Belladonna, Mentioned Lie Ren, Mentioned Nora Valkyrie, Mentioned Pyrrha Nikos, Mentioned Weiss Schnee, Mentioned Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan (RWBY) Backstory, Neopolitan is best girl, No Romance, Other, Talking Neopolitan, Tragedy, Trauma, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaira17/pseuds/Adaira17
Summary: Everyone knows the world wanted criminal Neopolitan Torchwick, known for being one of the coldest, most sadistic and cruelest criminals who has stepped on the face of Remnant. She doesn't seem to care for anything and anyone except for other criminal, Roman Torchwick. Have you ever wondered why? What happened to her to be so loyal to him? Maybe she not always has been this wicked criminal, maybe once upon a time, she was a little innocent girl who saw everything she knew falling down.And maybe, just maybe, she is not as cruel as you might think she is, maybe she is like you and also feels love, regret, pain, happiness and hate, after all, behind a pretty face, a dark story could be hidden.Do you dare to find out her story?
Relationships: Mercury Black & Neopolitan, Neopolitan & Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan & Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan&Menthe(OC)
Series: Chronicles of two dimensions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173611





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my story based in my favorite character of RWBY, Neopolitan. English is not my mother tongue, so I apologise for the mistakes, if you have suggestions, just let me know.

—Tell me Ainia, do you like stories?

The eyes of the little one seemed to glow, just for a while before turning off again, blinded by the pain, but her smile was authentic.

—I love them!

—Do you want to hear one?

—I wouldn’t like anything more, miss

I grinned and started to tell the story of my life.

[…]

Our story begins in a little town known as Ausukurimu, located in the surroundings of the Mistral Kingdom. In it, a woman called Venila was giving birth to her first daughter.

—Push harder, she is almost here! —order the doctor attending her.

A heartbreaking scream was heard all around the room and seconds later a loud cry coming from a newborn child. And that’s me, Neopolitan.

—My baby… —whispered the mother as she was delivered the newborn. She began to cradle her with tears in her eyes.

—Congratulations, is a beautiful girl.

—Hey Neopolitan, welcome to the world —smiled mildly at the time a man of brown hair and eyes entered to the room. The father of the newborn baby.

Seeing her wife and daughter, the man's eyes filled with tears.

—Get close, I want you to see our baby —the man got close to the woman and stroked the cheek of the baby. The new parents appeared to be in their bubble of happiness and nothing could break it.

I was the first daughter of the Kori’s marriage, conformed by Coklat and Venila Kori, my fathers. I was born with very good health, no complications, everything you could ask of a newborn baby.

My babyhood was normal due to Ausukurimu being a highly calm town, there were very few times that we faced Grimm attacks and the only thing we had to worry about was the criminal tribes that from time to time assaulted our home. In physical issues I was a mix of my fathers, having half of my hair pink as my mother and the other one brown as my father, accompanied by some white streaks. I also had heterochromia, meaning eyes of different color, one pink and one brown to the opposite of my hair, but the most unusual part was my birthmark in the form of a spot in my stomach.

In personality, I was quiet but affectionate, I didn’t like violence and in those times I was scared of so many things. Dark. Loneliness. Grimm. Basically everything. Stuff that nowadays I don’t care a thing, strange how things change, uh?

Due to my introvert personality, I did not have a lot of friends, but that wasn’t something that bothered me. I always had various likes and was a pretty curious girl, I liked to drawn, hearing stories about hunters and huntresses, adored collecting flowers for giving them to my fathers, and since I have memory, I absolutely loved ice cream. Some of those likes I still maintain, I guess that in other things I didn’t change that much.

I had a best friend I knew since the three years old. His name was Menthe Sukushi and was two years older than me. Menthe was my complete opposite, energetic, talkative, a great leader and had so many friends. We were opposite poles, but even thou, we were like brothers with a dream in common.

We had always dreamed with going to Haven Academy in Mistral kingdom when we were seventeen years old, we would train day and night to become respectable huntsmen that will protect the world of Grimm beasts, we would travel around Remnant and leave this small town, that was our child dream. I always pictured Menthe in that future, looking us fighting side by side, protecting each other and being a feared duo.

Now, you will ask: what happened so that I end up with Roman Torchwick and became a world wanted criminal? Well, what always happen, the Grimm.

As you know, Grimm are monsters that attack humanity, for hunger presumably, but they seem never to fill.

Everything started in a morning of Saturday, August 14, the sun was shining with intensity and peace was perceived in the little town, the farmers cultivated and took care of their animals, the sellers opened their stores, children went out to play, everything was a common day. My age was five years, and I was going to collect flowers.

—Neo, honey, remember to be careful —said her mother, pregnant of seven months.

—I’ll have it mommy ¬—I smiled sweetly and direct to the outskirts of the town.

—What are you doing little pumpkin? —a voice of a boy behind made me frighten.

But when I recognized it, I just turned around.

—Menthe —I smiled—. I am going to pick flowers for mommy and daddy.

Menthe was white-haired and had dark green eyes, of an average height, not so tall not so small. He had freckles, which made him look more adorable.

—Oh, I would love to go with you pumpkin, but today father said that he would teach me self-defense, you know, leave all the bad guys in the ground —he made some kicks and punches in the air, making me laugh.

Mister Sukushi was an Atlas hunter, but he retired when meeting Miss Sukushi, and they moved her, but even thou, he taught people, so they could defend of the occasional Grimm attacks and of the ones who assault the village. Even so, in those times I believed in dialogue and that everything could be arranged peacefully. Yes, I admit it, I was pretty naive back then.

—Well, I don’t approve much of his methods, but have luck!

—Thanks Neo —he smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead—. Take care.

Every time one of us went out of the village, we give us a kiss, he on the forehead and I on the cheek. It was our symbol for protecting each other and knew we had a reason to come back safe.

—Sure! —and I started running going into the forest.

I adored passing my days in the forest, you could hear the birds, the wind whistling, and if you didn’t make any noise, an animal could pass, it was a magical place. Nothing outside common pass on the way, I made a bouquet with white carnations, linens and dark geraniums, it was the prettiest I have ever done in my life, and I was anxious to show it to my parents. Nevertheless, the return has kind of different, I arrived to a river and was about to cross it when I noticed a woman of twenty to twenty-five years, white-skinned, silver eyes and a short black hair with red streaks. She was wearing a black skirt with white accents, brown divers and boots highlighted by her white cape, two kids were behind her. The first would have from four to six, carrier of a long golden hair, purple-eyed, pale white skin, her clothes were simple, the t-shirt and the shoes were yellow complemented by an orange romper. The second one was (minor) than the first, one to three years, and was a carbon copy of the adult woman, she was wearing a brown dress with red edges, her shoes and small cape were of the same color.

—Mommy —the smallest kid pulled sweetly the cape of the adult woman.

I started to move back, in my mind was occurring a debate of if I should start to run throwing the flowers with the purpose of distracting them or stay and ask who they were.

Later, I knew I did the right thing picking the second option.

—Hey little one —the adult saw me and grinned a little—. Are you lost?

I denied squeezing my bouquet of flowers.

—Where are your parents?

—Mommy and daddy say I shouldn’t speak with strangers.

—Of course. My name is Summer Rose, and she is my niece Yang —she pointed to the blond one— and my daughter Ruby —the minor one.

I nodded slightly.

—What is your name?

—Neopolitan. What… what are you doing here?

—Taking a walk! —answered Yang with a smile.

—You… you are not… bandits?

—Bandits? Of course not! I am a huntress of Vale in a Mistral mission, but… what is doing a small kid such as you here?

I looked at Yang who kept smiling and at Ruby who was behind her mother.

—They are smaller and are here.

—True, but they have me to look after them.

—I… I live near here…

—I didn’t know there was a town nearby, are you sure you are not lost? My husband and I could help you.

—No! —I screamed startled—. I… I mean… they could though you are a bandit or something like that...

—Oh, I see, then... what if I go with you to the exit of the forest? You know, for the Grimm.

Because an excuse didn’t come to my mind, I just nodded.

—Good —she seemed relieved—. Ruby, Yang, let’s go.

Summer carried little Ruby in her arms, who leaned her head on the shoulder of her mother, when we started walking, Yang approached to me smiling.

—Hello! I am Yang Xiao Long! Do you want to be my friend?

I grinned and took the hand she extended to me.

—Neopolitan Kori, sure, let’s be friends.

Her smile gloomed as she started to walk by my side.

—How are your fathers called? —she asked.

—Venila, but people tell her Vainy, and Coklat, yours?

—Tai-Yang and... —she shut up— is not worth mentioning my mother.

—Sorry for asking.

—Is fine! —she grinned again—. Dad makes sure that his two daughters have everything.

—What?

—Ruby is my little sis; do you have little brothers?

—No yet, my mom is pregnant of my little brother or my little sister.

—How sweat, we should see one day in Vale!

—Yes, maybe someday.

All the way we talked about hunter and huntresses, Grimm, prince and princess. Yang was a very energetic and cheerful girl, always smiling. I liked her. Her aunty Summer was very kind and from time to time she asked me questions about my home. Ruby was the quietest one, she just looked intrigued for the stranger she just met.

Noticing that we had arrived to the exit of the forest, Yang looked at me.

—If you go to Vale one day, go to the forest and you will find a house, there I live —she said to me.

—I’ll keep it in my mind.

Summer looked at me and her little daughter with the fingers in her mouth put me a flower in the hair, I grin slightly.

—Thanks little Ruby.

She clapped joyfully, provoking a laugh of everyone, then Summer spoke to me.

—Be careful in the returning.

—I will miss, until someday!

I walked in the opposite direction of theirs, they looked like a happy family, the lovely Summer, the energetic Yang and the adorable Ruby. Maybe someday we would see each other again. I must admit that I absolutely loved the idea.

But, as I was getting close to my home, I paralyzed when my eyes saw smoke coming from the town, what was happening? Not thinking it twice, I started to run until there, throwing the flowers in the process. When I arrived, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, destroyed houses, fire, blood and corpses lying on the floor.

What had happened?


	2. Roman

—And after that what? —a big green-eyes stared at her—. Did you run away from there?

—No. Fortunately no —I grinned remembering the events.

—Fortunately? Your village was destroyed.

—You see Ainia, every cloud has a silver lining.

[…]

Fear. Incredulity. Confusion. Those where the emotions that haunted my mind seeing the disastrous scene I had in front of my eyes. I approach to a sales-man and took his cold hand, he was breathing heavily. I could have been just a kid, but in a world like Remnant, you knew that there were battles you couldn't win.

—Mister what… what happened? Where is everyone?

—Little Neo —he coughed, a dry cough—. The town was attacked, ships arrived from Mistral and… they took the survivors…

—Are my parents fine?! —I asked scared.

One of the advantages of being a small town was that everyone knew each other.

—I am sorry —he coughed again, this time with blood—. They didn’t make it. I am so sorry.

That was enough for my world to stop, I hugged my stomach and tears started falling, this couldn’t be real, just some hours ago everything was fine and now…

Gods, her parents were dead, her brother that had not even been able to born was death. What she was supposed to do now?

—Neo, you have to run until reaching Mistral, you know the way… —he whispered almost inaudibly— this is not a safe place anymore.

—But…

—Promise me!

—I… I promise… —I really didn’t mean it but the least I could do was letting that man go in peace.

He gave me a small smile before closing his eyes, I cried loudly as I felt my legs shaking, I didn’t know what to do, I was just five years old, how I will arrive to Mistral on my own? I could search for Summer but at this point she should be far away. My head was spinning and I couldn’t stop my tears, everything I’ve ever known disappeared. My home. Parents. Brother. Friends. Everything. Everything vanished in the blink of an eye.

I sat under the roof of a destroyed house, I couldn’t concentrate in finding a solution, my chest was starting to hurt due to my heavy breathing, and my head still spinned, to top it off, it had started to rain. Why this was happening to me? Why I wasn’t there when this happened? Why I was so weak and cried instead of doing something?

And suddenly I felt a hand on my head, I lifted my still watery eyes. Hoping in the inside that was my father or my mother, he will hug me and say that everything will be fine. But no, unfortunately it wasn’t like that.

—Are you okay kid? —it was the voice of a man, an older man.

And that was the first time I saw him, orange-haired and dark green eyes, with a cane beside him, his scarf and coat were white with the rest of her clothes being black. There was when I met the person most loved to me, Roman Torchwick.

At that moment I forgot he was a stranger, I forgot what I have been thought, I couldn’t even think. I just wanted this nightmare to be over.

—I am not…

—Where are your parents?

I didn’t answer, hoping that silence would say more than the words. Apparently, he understood.

—What is your name little one?

—Neopolitan.

—Neopolitan —he repeated—. I am Roman. Roman Torchwick.

—What are you doing here? —my eyes were still wet.

—Well, I saw smoke coming out and decided to get close. I see that it was a good election.

I shrugged my shoulders without saying anything.

—Wait me a minute.

Roman disappeared, I kept crying while waiting, a few seconds later, he came back with a Neapolitan ice-cream and a cookie, my stomach roared, I was starving.

—Do you want it?

I nodded taking the ice-cream carefully, he wiped my tears, seeing my in silence, with compassion. We remain a while in silence.

—Do you want to come with me? —he asked breaking the silence.

—Go… with you? —I was intrigued. Why a stranger would ask me that?

—Of course, it would not be correct to leave you alone.

I stared him at the eyes, he was a complete stranger and I didn’t know anything of him, but… what other option I had? Sure, I could go to Mistral, but it was dangerous. Ha! Imagine! A five-year-old child wandering for finding a kingdom! And staying there waiting for my death was not an option, besides, I had a weird feeling, like I knew him and knew I could trust him, sighing in my inside I stood up cleaning my dress and then wiped my tears.

—Yes, is fine, Mister Torchwick.

He grinned softly and took my hand, I smiled a little, everything will be alright. Everything was going to be better.

We walked a while until arriving to a tiny ship, he was a soldier of Atlas? Certainly, he didn’t look like one.

—That Is an Atlas ship?

—Well, it must look like one —he laughed, it wasn’t until a few years later that I will understand what he meant. At the door there was a man with two pistols, one in each pocket, I immediately backed off.

—Who is she? —he asked, I stood behind Roman a little frighten.

—Is not of your incumbency —he held my hand with a little more force—. We lost the trace of _her_ , but… —he gave me a quick lock, his eyes turned softer, only then I noticed that they were sad before— I don’t consider this travel to be a waste of time.

We entered the ship; I could count up to ten people not including Roman and the guard that received us. They were on a mission? Everyone seemed very well-trained and with weapons. I glanced at Roman intrigued.

—Mister Torchwick, who are they?

—Listen Neo —he leaned down to be at my height, his voice was worried—, don’t talk with any of them, they are very very very bad people.

I nodded while we headed for the back seats, I sat beside the window seeing the place who was my home for five years one last time, still doubting if I had done the right thing when coming with a total stranger.

—Neo, the trip is very long, you can sleep if you want so.

No, I did what was right, he had offered me a home and his kindness, I shouldn’t refuse it.

—Yes —I laid my head on his shoulder while he hugged me, I yawned before closing my eyes and let darkness invade me.

[…]

When I woke up it was morning, I was on an unfamiliar bed, the walls were white same as the bed, the room was empty except for a brown closet. Where was I? Why I wasn’t in my bedroom with…?

Oh… The memories overran my mind, the Grimm attack, the imminent death of my parents, of my brother, Roman. Evidently, we had arrived to our far-away destiny but… did I really sleep that much?

—Good morning sleepyhead —said Roman from the door—. How did you wake up?

—Fine… I think so…. Where I am?

—In Atlas, in one of my houses, the principal, actually.

—Ah… —I whispered lowering my head.

—Listen, I know that is difficult, but this is your new home Neo —he sat on the edge of the bed.

—I know, and I am grateful, but this is… so rare —I suspired.

—You’ll get used to it with time, we can buy clothes and design your room. Would you like that?

I nodded excited.

—Well, today he will start with a training, tell me, have you ever practiced self-defense?

Training?

—No, I don’t like violence —I frowned, causing him a laugh—. Everything can be solved talking.

He grinned.

—It is a nice way of seeing the world Neo, sadly, not everyone sees that world like that, self-defense will save you on uncountable occasions —he ruffled my hair—. Change and come down to breakfast, the clothes are in the wardrobe.

I nodded at the time that Roman left the room, I went to the closet which contained white shorts with a pale pink T-shirt, the sport shoes were of the same color. They were a little big, but I felt comfortable. I dressed up quickly and went down to breakfast, Roman had prepared some cereals with chocolate milk, I sat down and started eating.

—Pardon if the breakfast is not so good, I didn’t expect to find you.

I made a gesture indicating that it didn’t matter.

—How old are you?

I indicated the number five with my hand.

—I am twenty-five, I turned twenty-five on March thirty. What about you?

I swallowed my food.

—I turned five on April twenty-seven.

Hearing that date, Roman opened his eyes surprised and a bit of pain showed in his look, I glanced at him with confusion, had I said something wrong? Noticing it, he smiled and put a hand on the top of my head, acting like anything had happened.

—Which colors do you like?

I blinked skeptically, but I decided to not give it much importance and answer his question.

—Pale pink, white and brown. But color black is not that bad.

We were like that all morning, he asked and I answered, from time to time he also gave me an answer. After that he took me to his backyard, where all morning he taught me self-defense, I was a little clumsy at the beginning, but I learned rapidly, Roman said I had an innate talent.

The next months were more of the same, we decorated my bedroom, we kept the white color and added pink vertical stripes, the bed was not so different, the bedspread was white with red hearts.

My closet passed to be a clothes' chest, I had dresses, shorts and blouses. One that another pant, coat and diver, that I usually used the cold days. I hanged posters on the wall and had a lot of books for reading before sleeping, or that we used for practicing my lecture.

We used to travel a lot around Remnant, Roman never speak to me about his mission and I didn’t ask, I knew he didn’t make morally-correct things, but I convinced that it didn't matter. I stayed almost all the time at the ship, I could go walking as long as I covered my hair and didn't get too far, Roman didn’t like leaving me with anybody, he seemed to a have hate for the people he worked with.

When he had free-time he kept with my training, I must confess that I got used to it with time. Roman was a good teacher, patient and careful. After training, we used to see a movie, play some game or cook something, and when we were alone, we would go walking according to the place we were, he invited me an ice cream, showed touristic places, we went to museums, sometimes to a park. And when I had nightmares with my family, he came to my room, consoled me saying that everything was fine, then he tucked me in bed and remain with me until I slept again.

As the days passed, we formed a special bond, and that place was turning into my home. And Roman in my new father.

I admit it, it was perfect, I couldn’t have asked for something better.

I didn’t understand what I drive myself into until the day of my birthday.


	3. Summer Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small clarification. The world "cielo" means sky in spanish.

—What happened the day of your birthday? —asked Ainia frowning.

—It wasn’t the day of my birthday, you will see

[…]

I woke up like at nine o’clock in the morning, Roman was at the door carrying a breakfast tray, this included hot-cakes and a smoothie, he was looking at me with a smile, like his daughter was the most special thing the world had given to him.

—Happy birthday, Neo —he said to me.

I smiled.

—You remember.

—How could I forget? Is your special day after all —he placed the tray on the pedestal table and gave me a kiss on the head, then he sat on the border of the bed and glanced at me—. Today I am not having any mission, so it will be just me and you for a day. Do you like the idea?

—I love it!

We started eating hot-cakes and a naranjilla smoothie, Roman had planned a whole schedule so this day would be the best of the world, first we would go to the pool, then to an amusement park where we would be until afternoon, after the park we would take an ice cream and watch the sunset, finally we would come back home where I would blow the candle

All the day was exactly as we planned, laughs everywhere, I felt that I was a girl again with only happy moments. I did not remember a better birthday, I would have wished that my parents were here, have shared this day with my little brother since I’ve always wanted one, but I didn’t regret coming with Roman. I never regretted coming with him.

It was at night when everything started to go wrong, Roman had prepared a chocolate cake, and I was going to blow the candle.

—You are ready? —he asked, I smiled and nodded.

>>Get your hands up, party's starting out right now<<

Roman lit the candles.

>>Time to make a wish, better make it right now<<

I took a breath.

>>It's been a year and today is your birthday party<<

—Make a wish, Neo.

>>Make a wish, it's your birthday<<

_I wish never losing you._

>>Make a wish, it's your birthday party<<

I blow the candle and smiled.

—What did you wish?

—If I tell you it won’t happen, dum-dum —I laughed slightly.

He laughed and messed up my hair, then he hugged me with protection.

—Let’s go to sleep, Neo.

We go up the stairs, arriving to my room I put on my pajamas and lie down on my bed. Roman whispered “good night, cielo” and gave me a kiss on the forehead before I felt asleep. I didn’t know when I woke up, but I was thirsty. Coming down, I listen to Roman talking with five men. The right thing would have been entering, ask for water and go to my room, but the curiosity killed the cat. My innocence was the cat and what was about to happen the curiosity. I hid behind the door of the kitchen and started listening.

—You are very late Roman —said the first man.

—And what you are doing to find her?

—This is _your_ mission —pointed out the second.

My father's eyes filled with fury, tears welling up in his eyes

—Is for your madame! This is just a desperate attempt to please her!

—But you accept, and you know the consequences of disobeying! —that was the voice of the third.

Roman recoiled, in his eyes there was more fury, more pain.

—What’s more, since that brat show up you only have eyes for her. She is a hindrance!

I felt my soul fell. Was I hindrance?

—That brat has a name and it is Neopolitan! And she has nothing to do with this! _Don’t mess with my family!_ —he screamed with fury, he seemed wanting to strangle the man in front of him.

—Our madam wants that woman and wants it now!

—Then if she wants her so much, that her finds her herself and leaves me alone! —Roman suspired, a tear felt down his cheek but he cleaned it quickly, I shivered slightly, I didn’t like seeing my father suffer—. Hasn’t she done enough?

—You have a month Torchwick —the first man put a photo on the table—. You have a month to find her or the story is going to repeat with that brat.

Roman raised his cane aiming with it to the man, who stepped back.

—You touch a hair of my daughter and I promise, I don’t care If I have to summon the gods, I will finish you all.

I got close a bit so I could take a look at the photo, backing off seeing of who was about.

—Summer? —instantly, I covered my mouth, but all eyes returned to see me.

The eyes of Roman filled with panic as he saw me.

—Neo? What are you doing here? — my father placed himself in the midst of the men so they couldn’t have a clear image of me.

—I… I wanted water… and I heard your conversation —I admitted ashamed—. What’s the matter with Summer Rose?

—She knows her?!

—Roman, why did we just find out about this?!

—Where is that woman?!

—Speak immediately!!

I started backing away overwhelmed by the questions, Roman raised his hand asking for silence, surprisingly, they obeyed. My father knelt to be at my height and showed me the photo of Summer with one hand, the other one who kept free, placed on my shoulder.

—Neo, cielo, do you know this woman?

I nodded and took the photo.

—Can you tell us about her?

—Her name is Summer Rose; I met her the days that my parents died —it was a surprise that my voice didn’t cut—. She was on a mission in Mistral, but I think she has already finished it, she has a daughter called Ruby and a niece called Yang —I heard how they whispered “the daughter of Raven Branwen”, I didn’t care—. I think that they are sisters for part of the father, they have a house in the forests of Vale —I smiled proud of myself for remembering—. Why are you searching her?

—It is not of your interest —answered a man who Roman glared at.

I nodded.

—Of course, sir.

—Well, that will be all for today —the five men left, I directed my gaze towards Roman, he looked disgusted and furious, there was so much pain in him, I remembered when I met him, a sad man.

—Roman…

Immediately his gaze changed to one of affection.

—Tell me, Neo.

—That man said that I’m nuisance. Am I?

Roman glanced at me and denied.

—The things you say! Of course you are not a nuisance Neopolitan. Now, you should sleep, is too late.

I nodded and went to my room; it didn’t take that long until I felt asleep. A month passed and we had no news of the men, what Roman claimed it was a relief, we went back to our normal routine, now I was training what we called escape. I thought the issue with Summer was forgotten, but… an afternoon, I was practicing my lecture when I heard a man and Roman arguing. Once more, I got close to hear.

—No and it is my last word —that was Roman, angry again.

—It is her orders.

—I don’t care if they are the orders of Salem or the gods of light and dark themselves, no is no.

—You are not in a position to claim! —the man hit the table.

—My mission was just trace her! —Roman hit a second time, stronger than the first—. That is what I did! Now go away and leave me alone!

—The orders have changed!

—Understand that what you are asking me is _unimaginable_! —Roman got close to the man dangerously—. I am not putting my daughter in risk.

—Nothing will happen to her!

—She’s just turned a six-year-old girl!

—Why do you care so much about her?!

—Because I love her!

The man shut up and Roman continued.

—You took away everything I once had; Neo is the only family I have now —the tears filled his eyes—. I am not putting her in danger.

—Danger of what? —I interrupted entering to the kitchen.

—Neo… —my father looked at me, his eyes were restless, he didn’t like I was there, but I didn’t like that they hurt my family—. It is nothing, you must not worry.

—There is something that I can help?

Before Roman answered, the man talked.

—Yes, there is, tomorrow we need you to go to a forest where your friend Summer will be and start a conversation.

—Why…?

—Is personal.

Roman glared at that man.

—Jackson… her…

—I will do it —I interrupted him—. If you want me to do it, I will.

—Neopolitan? —Roman look at my surprised.

I smiled at him, then I look to the man and made a bow.

—I will be happy to do it.

He smiled.

—Well said, kid —having said that, he left.

—Neopolitan.

—Yes, mister Torchwick?

Mi father knelt and took my hands with force, his eyes were full of fear, fear of what could happen to me if I did what that man wanted, but fear of what? Summer was a good person…

—You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to cielo, you can still retract.

—It will make you happy?

—Pardon?

—This mission with Summer Rose, will make you happy?

He kept silence and nodded.

—Then I don’t have a motive to retract —I grinned showing my teeth—. I want you to be happy.

—But I don’t want you to be put in danger, I will never be happy if something happens to you.

I hugged my dad tightly and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

—You trained me; nothing is going to happen.

Not saying anything else, my father hugged me tight, with protection. The next day I prepared, Roman brushed my hair and tied it in a ponytail, I was wearing a black blouse with a pant and a belt of the same color, the boats were white. In the trip I repeated many times what I would say and how I would act.

—Neo… —Roman took my shoulders and knelt—. Remember, if something happens just scream and I will go with you, you don’t have to do this if you don’t feel you can.

I nodded before giving him a quick hug and started running, I put a gum in my mouth taking air.

This mission was important.

This mission shouldn't fail.

_This mission will make Roman happy._

There was no space for a single error, Roman had given me a home, love, food, a house, everything an orphan child could ask for, it was my turn of paying him. I started walking in circles until I saw her, dressing in a combat suit and this time she was alone, she seemed tired, like after having a long trip.

—Summer!

—Neopolitan?

I grinned and hugged her, she hugged back. I assumed she was confused.

—I didn’t expect to see you. 

I started the mental count.

_5 minutes…_

—You know, I like to take walks in the forest.

—I heard what happened with your town. Are… are your parents okay?

I looked down.

_4 minutes…_

—They… they didn't survive… —I bit my lip, but after all, it didn’t hurt as much as before. Now I had a new reason for fighting.

—I am sorry to hear that.

—Don’t be.

The one that is sorry is me…

_3 minutes._

—You didn’t have the fault of anything —I smiled.

—And… you have family? You know you can come with me, Neo.

_2 minutes…_

—I was adopted by a man. I am fine with him

—Well, you know you can always come to Vale, Ruby and Yang would adore it.

_1 minute…_

—I will think about it. How are they?

—Very well. I miss them so much; I haven’t seen them in a week.

And if she doesn’t see them again…?

_50 seconds…_

—Summer…

Tell her to escape.

_45 seconds._

—Tell me, Neopolitan.

No. I can’t do that to Roman.

_30 seconds…_

I bit my lip.

_25 seconds…_

Don’t doubt now, Neopolitan Kori.

—One more thing before I go.

_15 seconds._

Don’t doubt…

_10 seconds._

—What?

_9, 8, 7_

—I am sorry.

_6, 5, 4_

—For what?

_3, 2, 1_

—For what I am going to do.

And 0.

Several men surrounded Summer, she seemed confused and took her hand to the weapon she carried. Her silver eyes stared at me, I moved back.

—Neopolitan?

I look down as I felt my eyes crystallize.

—Forgive me.

She didn’t answer. Roman got by my side and took my hand.

—Let’s go Neo.

I didn’t say anything and just started walking with a downcast gaze.

—Salem will never get away with it —said Summer Suddenly, with a cold voice—. You think living in the darkness is the best for the kid? This world would be doomed to extinction if she wins!

Salem? Who was her?

Roman stood still and turned to see Summer with a glance full of fury and pain, like she was guilty of all the bad things that happened in his life.

—I think she already did. And I decide what is better for _my daughter_ —said my father after leaving with me, we didn’t talk until we were far away—. Are you okay, Neo? —he broke the silence.

—Yes, I think so.

He messed my hair and I raised my arms asking him to carry me, rolling his eyes, he took me in his arms and put me on his shoulders. I smiled happily. We walked a while in silence, until I decided to make a question.

—Roman. Are you a hero?

—A… A hero? I don’t understand what you are saying.

—When I was little, my fathers told me that heroes did this. They faced people, but bad people. Summer is bad?

He laughed.

—No, I am not a hero Neo —he sighed— and no, Summer is not bad, there is no bad or good guys.

—Then what are you both?

—That will be an answer for another day.

I nodded. The rest of the path we kept in silence, I had so many questions that I didn’t dare to ask, I wasn’t sure if it was because probably I wouldn’t have an answer or because… deep inside, I feared hearing the response.

—Neo, do you want to learn flying?

I was startled by the breaking of silence, I just glanced at him with curiosity.

—I am not saying you fly a ship, just learn the basic.

I nodded, I liked learning new things, especially because Roman was the best teacher. At the ship he sat me on his legs while explaining how the ship turned on and which were the most important bottoms. I didn’t notice when the rest arrived, for some reason, Roman prevented me of looking at them. What they have done to Summer?

We arrived to our house in Atlas, surprisingly, the rest of the day we didn’t train, we dedicated ourselves to see movies, playing some games, cook. Don’t misunderstand me, I loved those activities, but with each minute passing, I knew that there was something going wrong, but what?

The next day I discovered what was.

The morning was like the routine, I woke up and dress, go down to take breakfast where Roman had prepared waffles.

—Good morning, Roman —I smiled.

—Good morning, how did you sleep cielo?

—Very good —I grinned and took sit—. Do we have plans for today?

—Apart from the training, I have to do something in Vacuo. Nothing to worry about. Even so, probably we must stay there, make a small bag.

I nodded while watching the news, they talked about the Academies events, the situation of each kingdom, general precautions, same as always.

**Breaking news.**

I watched at the television, what was so strange to be breaking news?

>>We regret to report the death of a huntress belonging to the kingdom of Vale<<

A huntress? Vale?

>>She was found by her husband, but her injuries were too severe and she couldn’t even arrive to the hospital, there was nothing to do for saving her. We still don’t know how or by who she was attacked<<

Who would do something like that?

>>The body belongs to the renowned huntress graduated of Beacon and leader of team STRQ…<<

I kept hearing while drinking a bit of juice.

>>Summer Rose<<


	4. After all these years

Ainia opened her eyes shocked.

—Summer…. dead? You mean dead dead?

I was surprised that such a little girl knew the significance of death. Although, it wasn’t hard to imaging after what just happened to her family.

—Dead, dead.

[…]

The world seemed to stop, like this was a movie and the one who was seeing it had put pause. I just heard the sound of the glass breaking while tears dropped of my eyes. Summer… dead? No, that was impossible, the people who worked with Roman was bad, but… I never thought they will end a life; they wouldn’t get that far.

And everything because I decided to help them. I was as bad as them.

—Neo? —asked Roman worried when he heard the glass break.

I looked at him with tearful eyes. Roman got close to me and knelt. I couldn’t stop crying, my stomach was starting to hurt.

—I kill… I kill Summer Rose, Roman —I whispered sobbing and starting to shake. My breathing was starting to fail me. And the chest felt tight. I didn’t feel in control of the situation. It was like reliving the death of my parents. But this time, I was to blame—. I am a monster. A monster.

He hugged me tightly. I hide my head in his chest still crying.

—You didn’t kill her, you just did what you were asked, they are the monsters, not you, my child —Roman kissed my head while still hugging me—. They hurt people.

—And by doing what they asked now she is dead! Maybe I didn’t kill her but I helped to do so! I am not better than them!

—Neopolitan Kori… —he stroked my hair, it was comforting, but it still hurt— you didn’t know about any of this.

—She… she had a family… —more tears dropped, Roman ran a finger down my cheeks and make me look at him.

—Listen, you can’t retract of your actions, ever —he kissed my forehead—. You did what you had to do. That’s all.

—You… you believe so? —I asked with a hesitant voice. My breathing was regulating again, but I still felt a tightness in my chest and a lump in my throat.

—Neo, look at you, you wouldn’t hurt a fly. You are the most innocent and sweet girl in the world.

—I don’t know! Clearly I don’t know anything —I bit my lip— I just knew that it will make you happy and I acted… I did wrong?

He hugged me again, this time with more force while I kept crying.

—No Neo, you didn’t do wrong.

I wiped my tears, but didn’t apart from him.

—Roman… —I lifted my head up so he could see me— Am I a bad person?

—Neo… —he looked at me seriously— listen to my words, record them. There is no such thing as “bad” or “good”, there is no something like “correct” or “incorrect”, there is just people that seek for surviving, avoid loved people end up getting hurt.

—Survive —I whispered.

And that was the first lesson I learned, relatively, because I also learn that I must not retract of my actions, but that day I didn’t take much importance of it, not like I do know. The time passed, no worth mentioning things happened. They weren’t important. As I grew up, the world changed, and I noticed more things, the world was not totally pink and I learned how it functioned, what to do to survive, I discovered that Roman was a criminal, but I didn’t care, I suppose I changed to, I stopped being the scary girl and started to grow up. With each training, with each drop of spilled blood, with each tear that I released. Everything started to change, and more lessons started to arrive.

“The blood claims for blood”

If someone hurt Roman, threatened him, was responsible for his death, then that person had to pay for what he had done. I discovered it in one of my first assaults, a guy had shot Roman in the back. I know, coward. I got angry and attacked him, I will not let him be killed.

_—If you touch him again, I kill you, understand?! —I said to him at the sweet age of thirteen years while attacking. An age that I was supposed to be in my home, with my friends, or studying. There you got me, attacking someone who had hurt the most important person to me. The guy had to be rushed to the emergency room after our fight._

“Nobody is weak”

It could be little, a child, not having training, not using a weapon or didn’t know how to fight, but if he had something that could be used as a weapon, and above all, if he had something to protect, something to fight for, then that person would never be weak. And you never had to underestimate him.

“Don’t pick battles you know you can’t win”

This lesson I learned when I went to my first assault, I faced with someone and lost miserably, since that day I learned that I shouldn’t combat someone I knew I couldn’t win.

_I was breathing raggedly; part of my suit was ripped and my gun was away from me. That was all._

_—People like you should go to hell —a major man pointed his gun to me. I looked at him defiant, Roman stood between him and me._

_—Not her. Don’t hurt her._

_—You all criminals must die!_

_—She is my daughter —he said looking at him, only then the man seemed to realize that I was a child and lowered his weapon._

There were so many things that I also learned, I knew everything that was necessary for a fight, knew how to infiltrate, escape, fight, the different types of dust, knowledge of how to use hundreds of weapons either firearms or bladed (my favorite was the sword), I even knew how to hack and designing programs, I just had to pull it all. When I was ten, Roman gave me my first weapon that I conserve until now, it was a parasol with a little sword inside whose tip comes out when touching a button.

_—Neo, I have a gift for you._

_—A gift? —I raised my head of the book I was reading, Roman extend me an elongated box, wrapped in pink and brown paper with a black ribbon. I opened it up quickly and descry a white parasol with pink and in the borders the same color, with a black handle. Roman told me that my eyes glowed like never before._

_—You like it?_

_—I love it! —I smiled covering me with the parasol—. Thank you!_

_I just heard the click of the photo that Roman had taken._

I named my weapon “hush”.

He also taught me a count, the ten duel commandments we called it. Each one of them I followed at perfection when I was in a fight.

Number one: Count your allies, the people that is going to help you to fight.

Number two: Analyze how many enemies are, their abilities, weapons and physic.

Number three: Look at your surroundings, think how could you use it in your favor.

Number four: Decide how you are going to attack, if you only need him to be disabled, captured or killed.

Number five: Remember all the people that depend on you to complete your mission. Remember everything you went through and why you are here now.

Number six: Develop a strategy with all the data you obtained.

Number seven: Draw your weapon and aim with it.

Number eight: Your only chance to negotiate. If they give up there is no need to fight.

Number nine: Look him in the eye, aim no higher, summon all the courage you require.

Number ten: Then count, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And attack.

The beauty of these steps was that I also could use the count when I was anxious or paranoid. I took air, counted to ten, and exhaled. I used it more times than I was willing to admit.

I traveled all around Remnant, meet the kingdoms, the academies, the culture, faunus, I had all my room filled with history books, either from fantasy or about our world, and draws that I realized after our missions, with time we moved to Vale, Atlas wasn’t the best kingdom, no matter what people said, and Mistral and Vacuo were out of the options. My hobbies were very varied, but between my favorites were Arabic dance (the only dance that I was phenomenal, in the rest I defended myself), gymnastic, designing clothes and sew it was one of my greatest passions, and even thou I loved hearing music, Roman failed miserably in teaching me how to use an instrument, even the piano that was something he played very often, simply each instrument was in Chinese for me and the only thing I could do was sing, finally Roman give up. I stopped using my original last name and started using Roman’s. Neopolitan. Neopolitan Torchwick. Or just Neo.

At thirteen, it was my first assault like you have deduced, it was to a bank and, even that it was a total failure, I learned many things. I liked to feel the adrenalin, the uncertainty of what was going to happen the next day, and although I still was a no-violent person, I didn’t believe anymore that everything could be resolved with dialogue.

There were many things I passed with Roman, laughs for all the crazy things we said and made, crying for every time I broke my wrist and my ankle in my training or in my first’s assaults, fury when I didn’t understand something and fear of losing him, fear I will never see him again, fear of being alone again, we had a special bond, he was everything I had. And I was sure that I was everything he had.

We understood perfectly and wouldn’t let that something happens to us.

I never thought again of what happened with Summer, I just remembered her name but not her family, and with time I stopped crying her death, stop remembering my fathers and, even that sometimes it was impossible to avoid thinking of how my brother would look like or how would we have gotten along, I wasn’t hurt for not having him, being a big sister was a fantasy that I obligated to let go. I wasn’t scared any more of taking risks, I was a completely different person. There also passed uncountable birthdays and Christmas, we were always the two against the world. Roman treated me like I was his daughter, blood from his blood, and I never separated of him. I neither had friends, I met people of the criminal world but, you could never trust anyone completely, and going to a college wasn’t an option, so to summarize: no friends, no brother, no boyfriend or girlfriend, and that was okay, everything I needed was Roman, and I tried to not feel the emptiness in the bottom of my chest, you could say I was alone, but Roman made sure I never felt that way.

You would think I killed someone already, but it wasn’t like that, not until I had fifteen. Why? I suppose that the fear of ripe the life of other and the mercy in my heart were the responsible.

The only thing that contradicted me was that I hadn’t discovered my semblance, for me, the semblance was what made you special. Unique. Roman neither had it and never pressed me to find it, but I wanted to.

And I finally did it, I had fifteen years and what it was supposed to be a happy day ended up in tragedy when for the first time I was conscious of killing someone.

And also that day was when I didn’t speak as before.


	5. Menthe

—Did you lose your voice? —Ainia opened her eyes surprised.

—Not exactly. See, after what I am going to tell you, a trauma arose that prevented me from speaking correctly.

[…]

It was a week since I turned fifteen years. Roman had prepared a surprise to me, according to him, a gift worthy of a quinceañera.

—Neo, do you like party finery?

I put down the book I was reading and placed it on my legs.

—Party finery?

—You know, where upper class people go to talk, see acts, a formal act.

—I know what a party finery is and yes, I think they are pretty.

He passed me a pamphlet that I read carefully. It was announcing that the boss of Schnee Industries (Jacques Schnee, for what I knew) was going to throw a party finery in his house.

—Would you like to assist?

—Assist? But we don’t have an invitation.

—Neo, Neo, darling, since when we need an invitation to assist to something? We can do whatever we want.

I grinned. A grin that demonstrated that there was nothing left from the kid from ten years ago.

—Which are your orders Roman?

At night everything was ready, I will use a dress and pretended to be the daughter of an important entrepreneur. We will evade security and I will infiltrate to guard everything from the inside. While I was doing so, Roman will search for dust and maybe steal some jewelry. If someone went out of the party, I was in charge of warning my father.

I came down fully dressed, my dress was totally white with some black ribbons, exposing my legs to the sides, completely designed by me, it was one of the works I was proudest of. I used heels of the same color and had combed a tail to the side

—You see beautiful, Neo.

—Don’t you think I should use a wig? They could recognize me, I mean, how many people in Remnant have pink and brown hair and eyes?

—Most of aristocratic people never is informed of anything. They think they have privileges, if something happens to them, and often they forget they are just simple humans.

I stretched my arms up to warm up a bit as I smiled condescendingly.

—We will see who has privileges at the end of the day.

He smiled. At the ship we went to Schnee industries, we let the ship far but close enough to escape in it. Before infiltrate, I looked at him and gave him a quick hug.

—Don’t die down there.

—It is needed more than a couple of guards to take me down.

—Then luck.

We intertwined our pinkie fingers, something we always did in mission when we separated, it was our way of telling we would always meet again. Entering to the party was not so hard, with some papers and false identifications they believed it. I smiled. First phase of the plan, completed.

I listened the middle daughter of Schnee’s, Weiss, the heiress as far as I knew, performing a song. She had a beautiful voice. Then we headed towards reception, where there was all class of food, drinks and paintings. Even that I hated Atlas, I liked this place, everything was very calm and with excellent music, although I had a kind of déjà vu all the time, everything has strangely familiar for some reason, but I decided to not give importance, our plan was working out perfectly, what could go wrong?

I shouldn’t have spoken so soon.

—You.

I tensed hearing that voice, in the name of the gods, he had recognized me? I took a deep breath and count to ten, okay, maybe he had recognized me, but it was not reason for entering in panic, what’s more, maybe it wasn’t me who he was speaking to.

—I recognize you.

I tensed more feeling my heart race with force, slowly, I put down my champagne glass and turned with a smile to see a white-haired man like of my age, and he was strangely familiar, I started to analyze my surroundings in case that a fight started, Roman was far and I was the only one who could stop him if the situation warranted it, good, I had to take him far away to prevent the fight for ascending to stratospheric orbits, I had my parasol beside me, I should deal with it.

I forced more my smile and asked:

—You do?

—You are Neo! —affirmed that stranger.

He sounded sure of what he said, and he was using my nickname, furthermore, his face showed a big smile instead of the fear or accusation you would expect for someone that recognized a criminal, okay, this was turning confusing, and I didn’t like at all.

—Yes, that’s me —I raised and eyebrow annoyed and confused—. Excuse me, do I know you?

—So much I have changed?

I looked at him from up to down, it took me a while but I recognized him. The same messy white hair now longer, his dark green eyes and his freckles under the eyes. He had grown and made more robust, always with that gracious grin in his lips.

—…Menthe? —I asked with doubt.

He nodded before hugging me tight, at the beginning I doubted but I also did. Then he raised me up and spun me in the air, I smiled clumsily, those smiles I only had when I was with Roman, a small blush settled on my cheeks as I felt my heart pounding, to the point that I almost heard it, it was a strange and unfamiliar sensation, but at the same time it made me feel good.

—You… how… —I started to babble like I was a little girl, I took air and tried to calm my feelings, but it was almost impossible when I was dying of happiness—. How are you here? I thought… I thought you were dead.

I felt dumb for being so nervous, ten years had passed, that stage was supposed to have already passed. He was just my best friend from childhood who I met again after so long. Agh! This was so complicated! And the bloody heart denied calming down!

—No, I could escape but my parents… —he looked down— they didn’t have the same luck.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a compassionate smile.

—I am sorry for hearing that, Menthe.

—Is okay, it was ten years ago. I was adopted by a guard from here —he grinned again—. The real question is, how are you here?

Let’s see, my adoptive father is a wanted criminal, I am also a wanted criminal, I came to this party so him and I could steal dust and jewels, right now I am watching over, and what’s more, because your parent is a guard, right now he is my enemy. Completely normal.

—My father is an important entrepreneur and has important ties with the Schnee family —I repeated the lie from memory and grinned, this time, for real—. However, today he had a mishap and I came in his place.

He laughed staring at me.

—I think we should catch up outside —he extended his hand for me to take, he didn’t stop grinning, a handsome grin that marked those delicate freckles—. Would this beautiful lady like to walk in the gardens?

I looked at the doors. If I went with him, I would be putting the mission in risk, was that right? My brain said no, that I was acting in a stupid way, but my heart said to do it, that I spend time with who was my best friend.

—I don’t think that is right, Menthe —I whispered not so convinced, my heart was still beating with a force I never felt before.

—Oh common! —Menthe laughed; his hand was still extended—. Is not like someone will come to steal all the dust.

You will be surprised.

I suspired and looked at him, my head constantly said I was committing a grave error, that I should not hang out with him, but my heart was anxious, he wanted to live this moment, so I obeyed it this time.

—Well… well… —with a grin, I took the hand he extended me, it was warm and soft, seemed to fit perfectly with mine—. Let’s go insistent boy.

Menthe guided me towards the Schnee manor gardens, there were trees in form on an arc and red-flowers, at the center there was a beautiful crystal fountain from which crystal-clear water gushed, my eyes focused in that place for a long time, unconsciously, I stopped my steps, the familiar sensation I had all day increased, that fountain had something special, something magical, but I just couldn’t remember what.

Noticing I had stopped, Menthe got close to me and rested his chin on my shoulder, leaning a little to be at my height.

—Is beautiful, don’t you think so? —he whispered to me.

—Yes —I smiled sideways—. Pretty beautiful.

—From all places, I didn’t expect to found you here.

I pulled away to return to see him with a smile and resume our path.

—I say the same.

—Tell me about your new family. Who else is there?

—No-one, there is just Ro… —I made silence for a while— there is just _my father_ and I.

—Well, in my case there is just my father, my mother and I —he grinned happily—. They have taken care of me very well.

—Yes, seems like.

—And I have been training! —he exclaimed with emotion—. My father took care of that, he wants me to be a huntsman.

—Really?

—Yes! What’s more, I have an awesome semblance. I can talk with dead people.

I laughed.

—That seems hard to believe.

—But I do, although is complicated, I need a quiet place, and most of the time is hard to find the person.

—Is interesting, you could finish pending issues.

—I know! —he grinned—. What about you?

—About me?

—Have you trained?

If you knew…

—Yes, of course.

His face seemed to lighten up.

—Then you haven’t changed in anything, you still want to protect people, like me!

I nodded slightly and made a grimace.

—I have changed Menthe; I am not the same girl you met.

—Of course —he looked me from up to down, his smile turned flirtatious—. You have become very beautiful.

I gave him a slight push while laughing.

—Admit it —he pointed from top to bottom—, I am very handsome too.

Yes, he was, but is not going to be me the one to say it out loud, it couldn’t be good for his ego.

—Yes, sure, cassanova —I rolled my eyes laughing as I let myself get carried away for the moment.

He walked a while telling our actual lives, obviously, I omitted details or changed them, but in general we passed a good moment together, being with him was so… strange, it was like he understood me at perfection, it was that way from kids, and one would believe that it would be vanished for being apart from so long, but no, our bond continued as we had left it.

It was magical.

In that, he stopped and took me to a bench, suddenly, his eyes turned serious, we sat on the bench and he took my hands, I tensed, not for his touch, but because the atmosphere suddenly turned uptight.

—Neo, I have something to tell you.

I looked at him with certain preoccupation, a strange feeling installed on my chest.

—What could it be?

Menthe took a deep breath, I got upset, why so much suspense? What did he have to say to me?

—Is about your mother…

Mi word froze, my mother? What with her? Long time ago I accepted she had gone forever, so I didn’t understand what was so important.

I furrowed my brow and my head began to wander, I didn’t want to make any kind of conjecture without obtaining prior information.

—What is going on?

—Is that… agh… —Menthe sighed frustrated— is hard to say what I have to say, I don’t know where to begin.

I stared at him a little annoyed, it wanted him to go straight to point, whatever it was, I could take it no matter how strong the news was to me.

—Just say it, bluntly —I said serious.

—Fine —he took air—, before the attack, your mother…

And then, an explosion sounded and we both paralyzed as we exchanged glances, Menthe had one of confusion, mine was one of panic, I knew what that meant.

—What was that? —Menthe stared his eyes towards the explosion, I denied and made him look at me by taking him by the shoulders.

—Get away from here right now —I ordered—, you are not going to like what comes next.

I started to run towards the explosion, in the process pulling out my parasol. I heard Menthe calling me with screams, but I ignored him using all my strength, I didn’t want to, but I had to. Finally, I managed to see Roman and a kind of guard fighting. The guard jumped back and shot at him with fire dust, quickly, I jumped so I could stand between the attack and my father, with the parasol extended acting as shield.

—You are late Neo, we almost fried, or well, in your case, you almost melt.

—Very funny —I glanced at the guard menacingly—, you have what we need?

—And more.

—Then let’s go.

—How unusual of you not to stay to fight.

—There is no point in… —I was interrupted for the same guard that had shot again; I rolled my eyes frustrated—. Is okay if I take care of him while you leave from here with the shipment? We don't want this to fill up with guards.

—It is perfect. As long as you take care.

—But of course.

I lashed out at the guard that didn’t know what else to do beyond shooting, I just covered with my parasol. When I was close enough, he had run out of dust and had to recharge. He tried to hit me but I dodged nimbly, hitting him in the throat to finish with a kick to the stomach that ended up knocking him down.

Amateurs.

—Neo? What are you doing?

I froze when I heard Menthe's voice, who was just watching what I have just done.


End file.
